Let Her Go
by gailsrookie
Summary: What happens when a sexy new detective comes to 15? Holly has to fight for Gail for a change, that's what happens. Post 5x07, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' note: After reading too many stories where Gail is the one seeking out Holly I decided to change it up a bit. Gail is the best thing in the world and my personal opinion is that Holly isn't being the best she can be. keep in mind this is my PERSONAL OPINION before anyone wants to say something.

Im in not sure how far I'll take this but I have the next couple of chapter planned out. This is a Gail and Holly fic so they will be canon.

I've been writing this on my phone so forgive all my mistakes.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Holly walked away from her, 3 months of hiding behind her desk, 3 months of trying hard to forget and move on. She buried herself trying to qualify for this detective rotation. She didn't realize how much she wanted it until she lost the thing she wanted the most. Trying for detective swallowed up her time, from doubles to paperwork to drinking herself to sleep there was really absolutely no time to think about Holly. Her heart still swelled when she saw her at a crime scene, but it didn't hurt like it used to. Holly seemed happy, and that's all that mattered. Right?

Gail looked herself over in the mirror, she felt peculiar without her uniform. It was her first day as a detective and she had chosen to wear black slacks and a burgundy button up. Her hair as always in a ponytail, she loved the fact that it was getting longer. She smiled at herself. She enjoyed being a beat cop but this, this was going to be one hell of a ride and if Gail enjoyed one thing, it was being badass.

"Detective Peck!" Oliver greeted her as she walked though the doors of 15.

"Good Morning Staff Sergeant Shaw." She smiled sarcastically

"How's it feel to be a rookie all over again, little Peck?"

"Wow, thanks Oliver, I had not thought of it that way." The insecurity in her voice was evident to her superior.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're gonna be one of the greats. You have it in your blood. And I don't mean it cause you're a Peck, I mean because you have the determination and heart for this job. Your gifted mind would go to waste elsewhere." He whispered

"Thank you, Oliver." She fought back tears as she hugged her former training officer.

"Now go be a detective, and work with the best of them." He pointed at Swarek who was already waiting for her.

Sam showed her to her new desk where he had left folders containing their current cases.

"Welcome to the dark side, Peck." He teased.

"Happy to be here." She smirked back.

"It's her first day as detective." Traci almost whispered side eyeing Holly.

"Really?" She replied from her concentration on the autopsy she was working on.

"Holly. It's been a month I think it's time you told Gail."

"What?" The brunette replied leaving her work. "That the two months I spent seeing someone was a mistake and that I've been trying to talk to her for a month but this rotation has her plate full so she hasn't had time for coffee or dinner. Trace, she's stressed as it is. Telling her that I never got over her now would just be selfish."

"You're probably right but I know that Gail still cares about you. This detective job has done wonders on her, she stopped moping and got her life together. Not that moping about you was such a bad thing, but she needed a distraction and she found it and I know she's going to be great."

"She really is." The doctor smiled.

During Gail's second week as detective there were suspicions of a serial killer. From what was briefed to her the guy had made his way from Victoria crossing Canada on what seemed liked the most hateful killing spree of the century. Making his way over to Toronto and racking up the victim count to 5 in just 2 days.

The new detective was bombarded with endless files, victim profiles and an array of evidence and pictures. It had been countless hours these past few days, Gail couldn't remember the last time she slept. Then came what the blonde was definitely not expecting.

Skylar Aldaine

A homicide detective from Victoria here to aid on the on going investigation. But this woman was much more than that. Gail had to admit that between Holly and this new job she hadn't really gone out and tried to meet new people or tried to date. So having this gorgeous brunette come in; with a beautiful jaw line, spectacular green eyes, in jeans and form fitting dark tee, with the kind of swagger that screams of vanity was making Gail all types of flustered. Besides Holly, Skylar was the only other woman to attract her physically. She was beautiful, and soon she'd realize that the entire division thought so too.

"Good morning, I'm Detective Skylar Aldaine." She flashed her a smile, and extended her hand.

"Detective Gail Peck." The blonde replied returning the gesture.

"Ah, great you two have met." Oliver came in. "Skylar, Gail here is our newest detective so I'm sure it'll be an honor for her to work under you. Just keep this one in check she can be a real brat."

Gail threw a glare at Oliver, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I'll have you working under me, sergeant shut your face." Gail bit

"Don't let her get to you, she's all bark and no bite. You'll learn to love her sass." He smiled

"I'm sure I'll love working with detective Peck." She smiled to her side at Gail.

Skylar seemed sweet enough, her demeanor screamed badass detective but when she spoke you saw her raw friendliness and slight awkwardness.

"How long have you been a detective?" Gail asked who they made their way to the detective's room.

"Almost 6 years. I applied as soon as I could after I joined the force. And you?"

"Me. Not even a month. But I've worked in this division for over 5 years."

"Do you like it here?"

"Absolutely not, this place is full of losers." She smiled "it's hard being me here. If I try too hard I make everyone look bad."

"Oh yeah? Is that why you're so backed up with these files, cause you'd make all the detectives look bad." She teased

"Oh yeah, they told me to relax, try not to work so hard."

"I bet, they wouldn't want you hurting yourself, or that pretty little brain." She smirked bopping Gail lightly on the head.

Gail wasn't sure what it was, well she was, it was her beauty first of all. Then, it was how easy it was talking to this woman, she wasn't sulky and pretentious like many other cops and detectives that had gone through here. She was professional but knew the toll this job had on people's personal lives and understood Gail's remarks and snark as a way of venting.

Gail say down and started going through the files as Skylar got settled in her new desk.

"Detective Aldaine, Detective Peck. I need you to go down to the morgue." Swarek said from the door startling the two women.

It wasn't until they were halfway there that it hit Gail as to where they were going. It's not like she hadn't been to the morgue or seen Holly at that. It's just that now she was a detective, and now they would actually have to interact with the pathologist about remains they had found.

"Doctor Stewart." Gail smiled walking in, Skylar behind her.

"Detective Peck" Holly smiled, finding it almost refreshing using the new title on her ex. Plus she looked stunning, not that she didn't love her uniform but business casual suited Gail's marvelously.

"This is Detective Aldaine, she's here to assist from Victoria." Gail pointed behind her and her eyes met the detectives green eyes.

"I'm Holly Stewart, the Forensic Pathologist." She said shaking the other woman's hand, sizing her up.

"So tell me Doctor, what has us down here."

"After the killing spree we had to open up some cold cases when new evidence lead us to believe that they could be connected."

"Cold cases, from how long ago?" Gail asked

"Almost 10 years."

"That doesn't make sense, the killings didn't start but 2 years ago in Victoria." Skylar interjected

"Do you think we have two killers?" Gail asked turning to face the other detective.

"How alike are they." Skylar directed the question to Holly.

"Very. Prostitutes in their late 20s poisoned, raped, decapitated, and missing their eyes."

"They were given botulinum toxin." Gail said but mostly asked looking at Skylar."

"Someone did their homework." The brunette smiled meeting Gail's piercing blue eyes, this not going unnoticed by a certain pathologist.

"Have to keep up with you don't I?" Gail teased, and smiled.

Holly didn't want to admit what she was feeling, jealousy was something she wasn't really familiar with. But as she saw the exchanges between the beautiful new detective and Gail, her Gail, she couldn't help it.

"After he poisoned them, he'd rape the dead bodies." Skylar continued. "Then proceed to cut their heads off."

"Our guy uses a meat knife?"

"That's where it's different," Holly interrupted. He used a very dull saw. And another thing, my guy was very meticulous almost surgical when removing the eyes. While yours had to crack open their skull."

"What are you thinking, Detective Peck?" Skylar asked, watching Gail intently as she sat quietly.

"I think it's the same guy."

"Why do you say that?" The brunette detective asked walking to stand in front of her

"Because, the details of the deaths are too much to be coincidence. Yes the difference in some details from Doctor Stewart's are quite different but it could be him with better weapons and a shorter temper."

"How do you explain why he was in Victoria, and starting again so abruptly?"

"He was running away, definitely. But Toronto is his home, he was coming back to finish. That's why he's killed so many in such a short period of time, he's feeling rushed."

Holly eyed the two detectives, The green eyed monster eating her up at the sight of Gail and Skylar getting along so well. She had to admit that the way the brunette was letting Gail take reins was amazing, another detective would want to take this case and run with it.

"What is he trying to finish?"

"I'm not sure."

"Doctor Stewart?" Holly was snapped out of her thoughts.

"A collection."

"Collection of what?" Gail asked looking between the both

"Eyes." Skylar breathed out as she rubbed the skin under Gail's beautiful blue eyes. The blonde's breath hitched at the contact as she looked into gorgeous green eyes.

And that's when Holly's heart dropped as she watched from her spot behind the computer.

* * *

Please let me know if you liked it, I felt really iffy about it.

Love you all xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I am absolutely overwhelmed with your reaction to this story so far, and that was just the first chapter.

(Alright, I decided to let you all know who my muse is while writing Skylar Aldaine. Before even starting to write this I spent a while trying to find the perfect woman to come after Holly in our favorite cop's life. And after careful investigation, aka looking at pictures of gorgeous women, I realized that the most perfect woman to use was Meghan Ory. If you watch Once Upon a Time you'll know that Meghan is absolutely stunning and can definitely pass for sexy. Her role in Intelligence served as a base for the detective/cop role. Skylar is more outgoing and vain if I may, but Meghan adds that sweet and easy to love aspect.)

The reason I took so long to update was because I forgot to breathe while reading all your wonderful reviews.

Like I stated before and I will keep on stating, I'm writing this on mobile. So that's why I didn't tag the characters, well I thought I did. I'm sorry about that.

I'm sorry in advance for all the mistakes, they are all mine.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Gail's phone snapped everyone back. She smiled at the brunette in front of her and got up to answer it.

"Peck." She answered making her way aimlessly out the door.

"You know I wanted to be a doctor." Skylar started as she walked around to stand in front of Holly's desk. "Specifically a medical examiner, I liked the idea of giving a voice to those who have none. However I lack the patience. I'm envious of your work, I was briefed on its importance. It takes quite a woman to do what you do." She smiled crossing her arms.

"Thank you. So what lead you to be a cop?" Holly asked looking at her over the rim of her glasses, trying to seek out the woman's intentions.

"Well, it was quicker. Few months in the academy, a year as a rookie till I could try to make detective, and now I'm the best homicide detective in British Columbia. I like being the best, and I'll continue climbing ladders. You see, I'm very competitive, and nothing and no one ever gets in the way of what I want." She leaned in on the desk.

Holly knew exactly what the detective was implying. The two were having a serious stare down when Gail walked in.

"Oliver wants us to check out the dump sites of the cold cases." She said walking to stand next to Skylar.

"Great, we'll go right after I buy you lunch." The green eyed woman smiled at the blonde, then turning back to Holly. "Doctor Stewart it was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"It was very nice seeing you again, Doctor Stewart ." Gail smiled sheepishly.

"Likewise, detectives."

Holly watched the two women walk out of her office. The pang of jealousy still in her being. She knew Gail had the right to be with absolutely anyone she wanted. Holly had made it clear so many months ago that she was seeing someone and for all Gail knew she still was. the fact that Skylar was flirting with the blonde in front of her wasn't easy either. The detective had made her intentions somewhat clear, and she had the right. If that was what Gail wanted. She slumped back in her chair, taking off her glasses and rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes.

"So I'm not really acquainted with Toronto, so how about you pick the place and I pay." Skylar smirked as they drove out of the morgue.

"There's this really amazing Thai restaurant downtown."

"Thai it is."

They made their way to the restaurant and the two women were seated in a booth.

"How are you liking Toronto?" Gail asked.

"Well, it's definitely not Victoria but I like it." She smirked

"I've been here my whole life." The blonde said looking out the window.

"And you're not bored? Don't you ever feel like seeing something new for a change?"

"As of lately yes, but before I was ok with it. Being a police officer makes your life and city a lot less boring."

"What happened as of lately?" Quipped Skylar

"Bad breakup." The blonde said with a mouthful.

"Ah, the sexy doctor kind huh?" The brunette smirked raising her eyebrows

Gail narrowed her eyes at the woman, "What?"

"Oh don't worry I saw it through her not you." Skylar chuckled

"It doesn't matter, I've moved on. And so has she." Gail's eyes fell to her drink.

"Whatever you say, Peck."

"Hey!" Traci smiled from the door.

"Hey!"

"I brought you lunch, I know how you forget to eat." The detective said walking over to Holly's desk.

"Thank you." Holly smiled walking over to where the detective had set the bag down.

"Heard you pulled out some cold cases for Detective Aldaine's case."

"Yeah, they're out at the burial sites. Well, they're getting lunch first." Holly said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Holly, Gail has shown no sign of wanting to date anyone but you. You're worrying too much." Traci tried

"it's not Gail I'm worried about, it's that damn detective." Her nose flared

"Holly, you and I are friends and I care a lot about you. So I'm gonna tell you this, you've had your chance to talk to Gail. I know you're scared but you can't blame her. You can't blame either of them."

"I know Trace, it's just hard. She referred to me as Doctor Stewart, not even Holly."

"I know its hard sweetie." Traci said placing her hand over the brunette's "Hey, come to the Penny tonight, drinks on me ok."

"Alright, drinking sounds perfect." She smiled

Gail had spent the rest of her day with Skylar. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed her company. She knew that another detective would have looked down on her for being new but the beautiful brunette was actually helping her.

They were at their last site of the day and it was already late.

"We can visit the last site tomorrow," Skylar told her as they walked around the woods with some uniforms.

"Great cause I really want to call it a day." Gail sighed stomping around branches and roots. "I hate nature."

"You and me both." Laughed Skylar

It was nice, having things in common with the other detective. Gail realized how quickly they had gotten along and it wasn't just the physical attraction speaking.

"You have any family out here?" Gail asked as they walked to the car.

"Nope, my family is back in Victoria. My mother is a doctor, my father is surgeon, and my younger sister is in med school.

"A family of doctors? What happened to you?"

"I'm very impatient Gail, medical school was not for me. Luckily my parents never really cared what I did as long as I was happy and making a name for myself.

"I wish I would have had that choice."

"You always have a choice. "

"Not when you're a Peck you don't. I was born flashing a badge." Gail quipped

"What would you be doing if you weren't a cop?"

"That's the thing, I love my job. I love everything about it. I was born to do this..."

"It's in your blood, not just because of your name. Cops aren't born, they're made, it's in your heart. Skylar added utting her hand over the blonde's protected chest.

"You sound just like Oliver."

"Oliver is a wise man." she smirked

The two women made it Back to the station and had just finished showering.

"Hey!" Andy walked in, followed by Chloe.

"Hey guys, this is Detective Aldaine." Gail formerly introduced them. "Detective this is Officer McNally and Officer Price." She pointed

"Nice to meet you both." Skylar beamed.

"Would you guys like to come out for drinks?" Chloe chimed

"Yeah, everyone is going." Andy added

"That sounds like fun." Skylar smiled

"Great! Maybe you can convince Gail to go. She hasn't set foot in the Penny since she started to go for detective." Andy quipped

"You have to go." Skylar said turning to Gail.

"No I don't." She bit

"But if you don't go, I'll be all alone. I'm a lightweight, I need a buddy." the detective pouted.

"And she can definitely hold her liquor, come on Gail you have to come."

"Please!" The detective begged

"Fine! But you're all buying!"

"Yeah!" The other three women high fived as the blonde narrowed her eyes at them.

"Don't be a sour puss, you know you want to go out drinking with me." The brunette teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just feel like taking your money and getting wasted."

"Okay maybe I just really want to go drinking with you."

"How about we make it just you and me and head to my apartment? I'm pretty sure I have some tequila left." She smiled, unsure why she got nervous all of a sudden at the thought if the two of them alone.

"As amazing as that sounds." Skylar started her voice dropping low, "I wasn't lying about not being able to hold my liquor. And tequila plus a heart throbbing blonde doesn't mix well with my self control." She breathed out against Gail's cheek and proceeded to kiss it before walking away. "I'll wait for you in the car."

The blonde stood there, dumbfounded and flustered. She took a couple breathes to slow her heart beat down. She blamed that it had been too long since she had made any type of sexual contact with anyone since Holly. Holly! She wasn't with her anymore, why should she be worried about this new woman in her life. She should have fun, make the best of this gorgeous being that's walked into her life. Skylar will be here as long as the case lasts then she'll go back to Victoria. It's not going to be serious and if the other woman is up for it, so was she. Maybe this was a sign, this is what she needed to move on and be happy again. She needed Skylar. She needed to have fun.

On that note she pulled her bag on her shoulder and made her way out to the car.

"For a second I thought you weren't gonna come anymore." The brunette stood against the hood of Gail's car her thumbs hooked on her belt loops. Skin right jeans, red v-neck and black chucks; Gail couldn't keep her eyes off her. "See anything you like detective?" Skylar quipped arching an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Gail scrunched her nose in annoyance.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"I'm wearing jeans and a black tee. You don't have to suck up."

"You're stunning in anything and nothing. And the fact that you're not sure of that actually saddens me." She said walking up to the blonde sincerity covering each and every word. Gail's breath hitched and her heart thrummed against her chest. It was nice to hear that from someone, it had been a LONG time.

Skylar didn't react until she felt soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss was quick and simple but it was all the thank you the brunette needed.

"Let's go, casanova." Gail breathed out, smiling at gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

My main focus right now is Skylar and Gail, I will try my best to develop the crime part of it in the next couple of chapters.

Thank you for reading. Review review review!

love you all! Xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you so much for all your favorites, follows, and reviews they're overwhelming.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Holly, Traci, Steve, Nick, Dov, and Chris sat together at one of the large tables in the Penny.

"Sam isn't coming?" Dov asked Andy as she and Chloe sat down to join them.

"He's still working, says he might show up later." She answered swigging her beer.

"We managed to get Gail to come though." Chloe smiled.

Holly and Traci looked at each other, the doctor was already feeling her stomach turning. She wasn't sure what to expect when the blonde showed up.

It was Holly who spotted them first. She was hoping Gail would come alone, she was actually expecting it. So when the blonde walked it sporting the beautiful detective, she was overwhelmed with that eerie green feeling.

"Whoa." Chris, Nick, and Dov said mouth wide open.

"Who is that?" Chris added ogling the two women at the bar.

"Detective from Victoria." Chloe said excitedly

"Put it away guys, pretty sure she's more into boning Gail." Andy joked before realizing Holly and Steve were at the table. And the looks she got from them made her blush redder than Gail after spending too much time in the sun.

The two detectives got their drinks and made their way over to the table. Gail saw Holly immediately she wasn't expecting her to be there so her nerves started getting the best of her. It was time to come out of hiding, she couldn't avoid Holly forever. They had both moved on, maybe they could be friends again. Skylar on the other hand knew she'd take advantage of this situation.

Gail approached the table and took the opportunity to introduce her to the guys.

"This is Detective Aldaine, Detective this is Officer Diaz, Officer Collins, and Officer Epstein." She said pointing to the three ogling men.

"It great to meet you all." She flashed them a smile

"Likewise detective." Nick said charmingly, earning him a death glare from his former fiancée.

The women made their way to the other side of the table.

"You remember Officer Price and Officer McNally..."

"And Doctor Stewart and Detective Nash." Skylar smiled.

"And this is my brother, Steve." Gail said turning to her brother as he stood. "Steve this is Skylar Aldaine." She wanted to show her off, here was this beautiful and amazing detective and she wanted to hang out with her. Steve knew his little sister, he knew that this was her way of saying, I like her. It wasn't platonic, he knew it wouldn't be that. Not with the way the other woman looked at his sister. How was it that Gail seemed like such an unlikable person, but when it was meant to be she would hit it off immediately with someone. First it was Holly, and if she had admitted her sexuality earlier the batting cages would have probably been their first official date. Now she was sure she was lesbian. And after a heart shattering breakup, here was this gorgeous detective, whom she had just met that morning already smitten with the blonde. Her incredible beauty added to it of course and that just made her that much more desirable.

"It's nice to meet you Skylar." Steve shook her hand. He smirked at the blonde and gave her a wink, he knew this girl was going to be special.

"Do you want to go?" Traci whispered to Holly. She and Holly had stayed friends after their break up. And she knew about Holly's feelings for Gail and her inability to let her know about them. Traci knew her friend was hurting watching the exchange between the detectives.

"No. I'm fine." Holly smiled weakly. Deep down she knew she should leave, but what would that say about her? She downed her drink and hailed a waiter for another.

Gail and Skylar sat down and soon the brunette was being bombarded with questions from the guys.

Hearing and watching Skylar interact with her friends made her a little jealous. Her eyes were glued to green ones that were filled with enthusiasm and fun. As the brunette got questions she would be answering mostly to Gail. She would smirk when she got the blonde to smile at her answers. And as the liquor kept coming, Skylar shared more. By now the only ones not completely drunk were Gail, Traci, and Holly. The rest of them were up playing darts, or trying but failing miserably and laughing at each other.

Gail was looking at Skylar laugh with Andy and Chloe. She wished she was like that, outgoing and care-free. Everyone liked the brunette and she had been with them a whole 2 hours. She was already one of them when it had taken Gail years, she should be more like her. Maybe she wouldn't have felt so alone when Holly left her.

Holly broke her thought process, "How do you like being a detective?" She asked quietly

"I've only been a detective for a week. But I can already tell I'm going to love it. Skylar makes it seem so fun and exciting. I just hope I'm as good as her one day."

"You're going to be a great detective Gail."

"Thank you." She smiled, even though it wasn't the same between them. It was nice to hear that from Holly. "How are you and your girlfriend?" she asked, asking to make sure Holly was happy.

"Gail..." Holly began

"Gail!" Skylar interrupted obviously very drunk. "Gail, they're doing body shots over there. Andy and Chloe! You have to be my shot. I don't want to use the guys." She cringed her nose.

"I think I'll pass." Gail laughed.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" She pleaded.

"Fine." Gail gave in, she was obviously flustered as she got up and made her way to where Andy and Chloe were.

"They met today." Holly said behind gritted teeth.

"You're one to talk, you two hit it off the second she called you Lunchbox."

"Yeah, but that's my Gail. My Gail and now Ms. beautiful green eyes wants her. And I don't blame her, Gail is amazing. What am I going to do..." She buried her face in her hands.

"Let her go." Traci said lifting her chin with a finger and giving her friend an understanding but sympathetic look.

Skylar pushed Gail down on the table next to Chloe. She pushed her shirt up and tucked it under her bra.

Lemon wedges were places in each of the women's mouth and a small trail of salt on their lower abdomen.

"Let's go see what these losers are doing." Traci smiled at Holly as the two women made their way over to the tables.

Holly's heart thrummed at the sight of Gail's exposed stomach, it hurt to see Skylar being the one straddling her.

"Are you recording this?" Chris asked Dov excitedly

"Of course!" He and Nick answered

Each of the women poured a shot of tequila into their partners naval.

"That feels funny." Chloe giggled

"Quit moving or there'll be no tequila left for me!" Andy quipped

"You ready?" Skylar winked at Andy

"Oh yeah!"

The blonde closed her eyes when she felt Skylar's tongue slide across her abdomen. The brunette smirked at Gail's barely audible gasp. In one lap she downed the shot of tequila and made her way up to take the lime from Gail's lips. After spitting the sour fruit out she brought her lips back to Gail's and kissed her.

The doctor was using all her strength and self control to be able to watch the woman she loved become a human body shot for someone else. But after witnessing a seemingly innocent kiss she turned and walked out.

The cool breeze hit her face and she finally let out the breath she was holding. Holly tried to keep herself together but soon her eyes let go of the tears she so desperately wanted to hold on to. It was painful, it had been a while since her tears hurt this bad. It wasn't Gail's fault, she kept telling herself that. Even after Holly had walked away from the blonde at the station, she had still tried to talk to her. And obviously after no prevail she took it upon herself to bury her emotions into the detective rotation. When the doctor had stopped seeing the woman Rachel had set her up with, because she couldn't get over the snarky blonde obviously. She had tried to get a hold of the blonde once more but the only answer she got was an answering machine. She tried texting but it didn't help either. And the couple times she saw the officer at crime scenes she was running around behind Traci or too busy with something else. She was sweet enough to greet her, maybe wave at her but that was all the contact she'd had. The doctor only wished for a couple of minutes, to tell her that she's not seeing anyone anymore, because Gail was all she wanted to see. Why hadn't she realized this before? Yes the blonde was stubborn for not answering her calls but she was partly to blame. If she would have been patient she would have understood that Gail was petrified. Holly played no games and she figured Gail was just being insecure and childish for not talking to her. But for the blonde it went much deeper than that, it was having all her biggest fears thrown in her face. Fears that sent her running, fast and far. And instead of speaking up for her, Holly had let Lisa tell her Gail was just a "beat cop" and that "she was out of her league." But in place of defending her like Gail wanted, like Gail wished so that she could believe that Holly felt the same way, the doctor said nothing. And when a distraught and hopeful Gail asked if she believed it, the woman she loved defended herself by saying that she never said that. A blow to the heart, proof that the doctor was indeed just having fun. Gail's defenses went up full-fledged as solid walls and snark.

The cop's word hurt, a taze to the body is painful and for Gail to say she'd rather electrocute herself in the eye than to spend another minute with her, it was heartbreaking to hear. So the brunette let her walk away. When hours turned to days and days turned to weeks and Gail had yet to answer her calls, she had figured Gail had moved on. That's what she made herself think, knowing well that she wasn't like that, Gail was stubborn. She would probably pout at her phone when she saw the doctor calling, she probably wanted to answer and make things all better but Gail would never admit it. Her demons along with her walls would prevent love to consume her. There was no way Gail "Ice Queen" Peck would submit herself this way, but she was wrong. She was so wrong, because the blonde beauty's heart was changing. She was becoming a better person, not for Holly but for herself. Because she deserved to be happy, and life is way too short to go through it alone. All she needed was time, time Holly obviously couldn't give her.

Skylar's lips pulled away ever so slowly leaving Gail in a sweet haze. The brunette slid off the table and helped Gail off as she pulled her shirt down.

"That was the best tequila shot I've ever had." Skylar mused

"You're drunk. Let's get you home." Gail laughed

The blonde led a very drunk Skylar out the door and was reminded that she had absolutely no idea where the detective was staying.

"Skylar where are you staying?" She asked grabbing the other woman by the shoulders.

"I'm staying with you." She slurred

"No, what hotel are you staying at?"

"You want to take me to a hotel? Fancy." She chuckled

Gail knew this was hopeless, but she couldn't just take her to a random hotel. Gail wasn't one to trust someone into her home the first day they met, but Skylar could be an exception. She would have to be an exception.

She pushed the woman into her car and drove away from the Penny. Gail looked over to an almost passed out Skylar and felt her heart beat faster. Even piss ass drunk she was gorgeous. The blonde laughed to herself and pulled up to her home. It was next to impossible trying to get the brunette out of the car but eventually she got her to fall out and managed not to hurt her, too much.

They took the elevator up to Gail's apartment and she got her to bed with just a minor hit on the head when she pulled her through the door.

Gail never took care of anyone. Everyone would take care of her. So being in this situation of pulling off Skylar's shoes, caring to the cut on her forehead, and putting her to bed was alarmingly different. She sat next to her on the bed, replaying their kisses from earlier that night. She had loved the way her lips felt against hers, she smiled to herself as she ghosted her fingers over them hoping to get the same sensation the brunette gave her. She shook her head and laughed at herself for acting like a silly teenager. The detective took one last look at her guest and kissed her forehead before retreating to her very uncomfortable couch. She slumped into it, closing her eyes. And after a very long time, it wasn't her job or Holly she was tormenting herself with. She smiled as she thought about how well her first couple of weeks as detective were going, she was actually excited about this new case. She had a lot to learn, she would never stop learning but now she had a teacher. A teacher that didn't look at her last name and judge, a teacher that could have been selfish and self absorbed but turned out to be patient and thoughtful, a teacher that was actually easy on the eyes and that was already sparking an interest in a very closed up Gail. And she was overwhelmed with the thought that someone had finally seen her for who she was again. And even if it were temporary, Gail had a shot at having fun again. Of feeling again.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

I loved the idea of the body shot after watching the video that's been circulating so I hope you guys liked that.

Review, review, review!

Love you all, xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated M.

I feel like I have to warn you that IT DOES contain smut, so read at your own risk.

Right now I'm focusing on Skylar and Gail but don't worry this is a Gail and Holly fic!

All mistakes are mine and I apologize for that.

i do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

The sun invading through the window awoke a very hungover Skylar. She hid her face in the sheets and groaned. When the pulsing in her head stopped she shot up and realized that she was not in her hotel room and that she was probably late for work. She pulled herself off the bed and felt the pain all over her body and especially her head.

"Hello?" She asked into what seemed like an empty apartment.

"How's your head feeling?" Gail smirked walking into the hallway.

"It hurts. Like the rest of my body." She winced while she stretched. "What happened last night?"

"Well, you got drunk and since you never mentioned where you were staying I brought you here." She walked over to the brunette and took a closer look at her forehead noticing some bruising. "It was hard getting you out the car and I might have banged your head on the bedroom door." She frowned looking into the green eyes she was getting oh so intrigued by.

"Thank you. It was stupid getting drunk like that." Skylar said looking down embarrassed.

"It happens to the best of us. You owe me big time though, I never do this for..." She was cut off by those ridiculously soft lips she was getting so accustomed to. The kiss was quick and she barely had time to kiss back before Skylar pulled away. "Shift starts in an hour, take a shower and we can go by the hotel so you can get changed." She breathed out.

"As you say, beautiful. Oh and I'm buying you breakfast." Skylar called from inside the bathroom.

After her shower the women made it out the door and into the car, speeding off to Skylars's hotel.

"I'll be quick." The brunette said as they pulled into the Hilton Toronto.

After 15 minutes Skylar was getting into the car again wearing black slacks and a white button up. Her blazer was in her hand and she was tying her hair up in a pony tail.

"What's the damage?" She asked

"Well, if we don't want to be late we have to settle for coffee and donuts." The blonde quipped

"Coffee and donuts it is. I'll buy you lunch to make up for it." She teased back

"Lunch 2 days in a row? Are you trying to tell me something, detective?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love to eat and you seem to know your way around Toronto's restaurants. I'm using you for your food knowledge." Skylar laughed

"Wow, just for that I'll tell Oliver you want to take him out. You'll have loads of fun eating leaves with him."

"Now, if I was trying to tell you something. I'd ask you what you were doing tonight and invite you over to my room. We could rack up a nice room service bill." She looked over at Gail whose face had gone straight.

"I have to thank you somehow. I'm actually a great cook, but since I'm living in a hotel room, hotel food will have to do."

"I'd love to." Gail smiled.

The blonde pulled into the parking lot and they walked into the station as the others were going into Parade.

"Good morning everyone, last night when most of you were out drinking we found another body." Oliver greeted, obviously tired.

Swarek joined him by the stand, "Detective Peck and Detective Aldaine will be heading that investigation. Price and Diaz you go with them to meet up with the coroner. Nash you and I stay here, Callaghan may have found some evidence for the Smith case. McNally and Epstein you're with us."

"Before you scatter! I'd like to introduce our visiting detective, Skylar Aldaine. She worked the case when it started in Victoria and we are very lucky to have her." Oliver smiled at the detective and she bowed her head in thanks.

"I really hate the woods." Gail complained as they made their way to the area marked with yellow tape.

Chloe and Chris couldn't help but laugh at the two detectives. The two women kept stumbling over roots and almost tripping.

"Good morning detectives, officers." Holly smiled.

She got a round of good mornings and a small smile from Gail.

"Alright, is it him?" Skylar asked leaning over the body.

"Same ammo, but I'd have to do an autopsy to confirm."

"Of course."

"Who called it in?" Gail asked.

"The couple over there, they were hiking up the trail with their dog when he ran off and they found him here." McNally answered.

"Officer Price, go to the morgue with Doctor Stewart and keep me posted every 10 minutes. Diaz you finish taking their full statements and head back to the station and call me when you're done."

"What's going on?" Gail asked

"She's a cop." Skylar said before walking away leaving them all dumbfounded.

Holly motioned for her team to hurry up, Chloe faithfully behind her.

Gail caught up with Skylar, "How do you know she's a cop?"

"We went to the academy together. She was a cop at a different division." She answered getting into the car.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked when Skylar sped away.

"To the last burial site. I'm so tired of going at this blindly. We need something, anything."

Chloe called in 20 minutes later to confirm that the woman they found was Officer Sally Rogers from Division 4. She had been killed and dumped in less than 24 hours. Chloe also let them know that Holly confirmed the cause of death was the same poison used on the other victims.

Gail and Skylar spent 3 hours at the last burial site, CSIs and uniforms were everywhere but they couldn't seem to find anything connected to the case.

Back at the station the two detectives along with Chloe were going through every single file from the murders; every statement, every witness report, every autopsy, everything and anything.

It was getting late and Chloe decided to call it a night.

"You can go home, I know you're tired. I wasn't exactly a good guest last night." Skylar said looking up at the blonde.

"This will probably be the case of your career, I want to help you out. So how about I get us some coffee." She grinned getting up and walking out.

Skylar was stressing, and when she stressed it was not a good thing. Sure everyone goes through that, but the detective was a whole other story. Stress included drinking more than she usually did and much more frequently. Stress put her in a bad place, a place where she could feel everything bad that had happened to her as a cop and detective. Everyone has their demons, Skylar had hers and they had a way of torturing her to no end. A case like this was her undoing, feeling so helpless and lost. She was supposed to give these women a voice but she couldn't find one. Before she broke down in the office she began to pack up the files, so that she could head to the hotel room and drink her pain away.

"You're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah I work better on a bed. Preferably with liquor.

"Can I come with you?" Gail asked, sincerely worried after taking a close look at Skylar's worried look.

"Gail..."

"Don't push me away, this is our case."

"It's late, you need some sleep."

"I'm not arguing with you." Gail quipped.

The women got into the car and Gail drove them to the hotel leaving her car to get it parked.

The room was a lot fancier than Gail imagined, especially for the law enforcement budget.

"I'm going to order us some food, like I promised. Make yourself at home." Skylar grinned tiredly.

Gail walked around the coffee table in the living room of the suite. The table was covered in files and pictures. She pulled her sweater off and kicked off her shoes before kneeling in front of the table and looking through everything.

After the two women ate, they sat on the floor drinking their wine in a comfortable silence.

"Tell me about your family." Skylar whispered. Gail turned to her and she could see the fatigue in her face. The brunette was still gorgeous, but she knew she needed some rest.

"My mother is superintendent, my father is inspector, and my brother is a detective for guns and gangs. We're a family of cops." Gail smiled sarcastically.

"That explains a lot." The brunette teased, earning a shove from the other woman, seeing her smile made Gail feel better. Skylar's smile was contagious as it was beautiful.

"And yours?" The blonde asked sipping more wine.

"Well, my mother is a psychiatrist, my father is a surgeon, and my sister is in her second year of med school."

"A family of doctors, and you're a detective?"

"I'm too impatient, med school would have been way too much for me. I'm hands on, I like fast, I like results now."

"How did your family take it?"

"They supported me, as long as I make a name for myself. They respect law enforcement, I'm actually surprised that they were proud." She smiled sideways at a very attentive blonde.

"My mother had this agenda for me. Everything had to be to her expectations. She would even meddle with my love life, I think that's one of the things that bothered me the most. I mean apart form my trust issues and self esteem. I mean I don't hate myself but sometimes I don't feel like I'll add up to the Peck name."

"Was she what happened between you and Doctor Stewart?" She asked downing more wine.

"No, of course not." Gail replied looking down. "That was my fault."

"Mmhhmm, and how exactly was it your fault?"

"I didn't return her calls and texts after one of our fights."

"And what was this fight about?" Skylar desperately wanted to know what exactly went down between them, it would help her sort out what she was feeling for Gail. Not that it mattered really.

"It was a little bit into our relationship, we were having drinks with her best friends. It was going ok until I had to use the bathroom." Gail hated remembering that night, but she felt a weight lifting off at the thought of telling someone who could possibly be on her side. Everyone else had blamed her for screwing things up with the doctor.

"When I got close enough I heard them talking about me so I sneaked around to listen." Gail took another gulp of wine, Skylar was watching her intently.

"Her best friend was telling her that I was just a beat cop, that she was out if my league." Gail got smaller before the brunette, this was her opening up. Why was she opening up? This was so unlike her to come undone. To be so vulnerable, but this was Skylar. She liked Skylar. And if she wanted to prove to her and to herself that Holly was no longer relevant she had to get this out.

"Holly realized I had overheard everything and tried to talk to me, when I asked her if she believed it, she simply told me that it wasn't something she had said. She didn't deny it, she didn't defend me. So I pushed her away and walked out. A couple weeks later I got the chance to talk to her, I wanted to apologize but she was already seeing someone else." Gail looked up again, she couldn't tell what Skylar's eyes were saying but she felt safe to keep going. "She walked away from me, I buried myself in this rotation and soon it stopped hurting. I just wanted her to be happy. I hadn't talked to her until yesterday. And I'm glad I did because I realized that I don't deserve to be moping around. Holly is amazing, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Skylar was quiet for a moment.

"She's so stupid." She finally rasped out.

It wasn't what Gail was expecting, well it was but the way she said it was so blatant.

"She had this incredible, gorgeous, smart, hilarious woman in her life, and she threw it away because you needed space." Sincerity coated each word and every syllable caused Gail's heart to thrum against her chest.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" The blonde whispered.

"You're far beyond that, I've known you for less than 48 hours and I can tell you that beauty is one of your many incredible qualities. Your swagger tells me a million stories, your stare burns right through my soul, your snark although annoying portrays how hard you've had it, and your smile. Gail, that smile has to be the most beautiful thing in the world. I can tell that it's hard to pull it off, you're so misunderstood, you've closed yourself off, you've been put on this pedestal and you're terrified to fall off. I know you've been hurt before, I know you've been scared before, and I know that no matter how much you climb and succeed there will always be someone or something to try to bring you down. Someone like Holly's friend to tell you that you're not good enough. But you are. Oh you are! You're more than good enough. You're caring, you're smart, you're annoying, you're you. You're human, you're allowed to make mistakes, and if this doctor is as smart as her credentials make her to be she would have never let you go. I know I wouldn't, you're too intriguing. You're too fun. And that's just after 2 days."

Gail was dumbfounded, Skylar had read her like a book. No one reads Gail Peck like a book, ever.

"I'm a detective, I notice the smallest of details. And Gail, you and I aren't that different."

"Do you like cheese puffs?" was all Gail managed to say.

"They're my favorite." She grinned at the random question.

"They're my favorite too." She whispered. And that's all Gail needed to say. That's all she needed to say to let the other woman know she understood.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Gail regretted asking the question, but she needed Skylar to answer it. She needed this.

"No. I think you're much much more than that." The brunette smiled scooting closer to the other woman.

"You're gorgeous, Gail Peck." Blue eyes stared into green.

Gail leaned in ever so slowly her breath hitching and her heart beating dangerously fast. Skylar licked her lips patiently waiting to see if the other woman would make a move. She would never pressure Gail. The blonde closed the space between them and their lips collided slowly then fervently fighting for dominance. Skylar pressed her tongue inside tasting the sweetness that was Gail, she brushed her bottom lip before pushing back and enveloping her tongue between her lips. The kiss was dizzying, the blonde was battling breathing through her nose as her heart played rhapsody pumping Skylar's name into her veins. She was soon pressed against the floor, no matter how uncomfortable it was, having the other detective kissing her made the pain disappear. The tips of Skylar's fingers danced around her stomach and abdomen. Her hands found long locks and she tangled her fingers in them pulling the other woman impossibly closer.

Skylar broke the kiss, "Do you want to go to the bed?" She asked out of breath.

"Yes." Gail breathed out, her eyes dark with want, lust, and need.

The women got up and made their way to the bed in what looked like a dance, hands flailing trying to throw shirts off, feet scrambling to get out of pants, and lips crashing into each other desperate to touch the other as if they could disappear at any moment.

Gail was pushed onto the bed, the brunette placed one more kiss to her lips before descending. She stopped at the valley between pale breasts. She gave undivided attention to each breast. Taking a nipple between her lips and teeth while she twisted the other in her fingers. Then switching. She kissed down Gail's flat stomach, leaving bites along the way. She stopped right above her pubic bone and sat up to pull her underwear off to reveal the blonde's glistening center. She kissed the inside of her thighs followed by rough bites eliciting delicious moans from the other woman.

"Skylar."

"What?" She teased.

"Don't tease me." Gail breathed out.

"What's the magic word?" She asked licking up her thigh and not stopping until she grazed over her puffy lips.

"Fuck!"

"No." She smirked doing the same to the other side.

"Please Skylar! I'm begging you to fuck me! " The blonde screamed.

With that the brunette's tongue licked up the length of Gail's soaked lips. She proceeded to take her clit between her lips and suck on it. Just that was enough to send Gail spiraling towards her orgasm. Two fingers slidding into her sopping hole was the last straw. Her muscles tightened around them as she sucked on her clit and the orgasm ripped through her. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her body as she cried out and cursed. Skylar retrieved her fingers and made her way up to have Gail lick them clean before crashing their lips together.

"I taste amazing." Gail grinned

"Yes. Yes you do." The brunette replied attaching their lips together again.

Skylar straddled the woman under her and began to grind their bodies together creating the perfect amount of friction to send their hearts beating fast and their clits throbbing again.

Gail pulled Skylar's hips up to her head, coming face to face with her moist lips. She licked up, enjoying the amazing taste and endless wetness that the other woman produced. The brunette gripped the headboard as she cursed, looking down at blue eyes admiring her. Gail grabbed her thighs to help her guide her tongue along and keep the other woman from writhing above her as she paid undivided attention to her sensitive little bud.

"Gail, I'm so close." She began moving her hips at the perfect rate with Gail's tongue.

"Gail! Fuck!" She scratched desperately into the wood in front if her, lifting herself as an orgasm ripped through her only to have Gail pull her back down. The blonde was reluctant to stop, it wasn't until the brunette had come 2 more times and collapsed that Gail stopped working on her. She pushed herself up and laid next to a quivering and flushed Skylar.

"Don't touch me. Please. Please Gail don't touch me." She cried.

"That's what happens when you're a tease." Gail laughed.

"Shut up."

Gail leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it, but either way tell me what you think!

Thank you so much!

Love you all xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the late update. I've been contemplating the direction of this story, and I'm finally happy with what I have.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Holly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was 4AM and she had yet to go home. These cases were the worst, they had so much evidence but nothing pointed to the killer. He was meticulous when it came to making sure he left nothing behind. But Holly was a scientist, she knew no one was that careful. There had to be something. She decided to take a closer look at Sally, inspecting every centimeter of her body for something she may have missed. It was vital to find something, anything. The hours accumulated and the doctor had no luck.

"Doctor Stewart." Michael, her intern, said from the door. It was already 8AM. Holly had insisted he go home but the man was resilient. "I found another case."

Holly's head shot up, "What?"

"It matches." He said passing the file to the pathologist.

"Call Detective Peck."

"I can't get a hold of them." Michael came back 20 minutes later.

Holly got on her land line and called Oliver. "Good Morning Staff Sergeant Shaw."

"Good morning, Doctor. What can I do for you?"

"I can't get a hold of Detective Peck or Detective Aldaine and I need them to come to the morgue. It's urgent."

"I can't get a hold of them either Holly, they haven't shown up yet. I'll send two uniforms out to you. And I'll direct the detectives to you as soon as they arrive."

"Thank you Oliver."

"Price! Diaz! Doctor Stewart needs you! And keep calling Peck! And if you get a hold of her tell her I'm having her head!" He yelled out to the two officers.

Gail and Skylar were awakened by an obnoxious alarm blaring in the room. They shot up and realized they had slept through the first couple of blares and now they were late, very late. The brunette scrambled around her luggage and gave Gail some jeans and a shirt to borrow before jumping in the shower. When Gail had showered she ran out pulling the shirt on running to the elevator and out the lobby to Skylar waiting with her car.

They were almost an hour and a half late.

"I've never been late." Gail complained

"Neither have I." Skylar smirked back.

"Oliver is going to have my head." Gail groaned. "He's going to be proud of you though." She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course, I scored big time last night." She pumped her fist in the air earning a laugh from the blonde.

"You're an idiot."

"Yes, but an idiot that can make you come." She quipped.

"If anyone made anyone come last night, it was me! Ms. Please don't touch me." She grinned poking Skylar's ribs.

The brunette turned bright red, "Fine you win."

"And don't ever forget that." She smirked.

"Brat."

"Bigger brat!" Gail stuck her tongue out.

The car pulled into the parking lot and the brunette put it in park. The women got out and ran into the station.

"Peck! Aldaine! " Oliver yelled.

"Oliver..." Gail started.

"Doctor Stewart needs you ASAP, I'll deal with you two when you get back."

"Staff Sergeant..." Skylar started.

"You two are unbelievable! Just Go!" He yelled.

Chloe and Chris made it into the morgue where Holly waited.

"Have you gotten a hold of the detectives?" She asked.

"Gail is never late." Chris said worriedly.

"She and Skylar were at the station pretty late last night. I left around midnight and they were still going at it."

"I've been here since yesterday too." Holly sighed

"It's a tough one isn't it?" Chris asked

"Yes, I admit it's taking a toll." Holly looked down. "Do you know if they found anything last night?"

"Nothing, at least not while I was there."

Their conversation was interrupted by the two detectives running in, and mumbling good morning to their colleagues.

"Wow. You guys look terrible." Chris teased.

The detectives sent him a death glare strong enough to send him walking away from his spot next to the table.

"What do you have for us, doctor?" Skylar asked.

Holly handed her the file.

"Another one?" She asked flatly.

"My intern found it."

"It dates almost 20 years back." Gail said quietly.

Chloe's phone rang and she stepped out the room to answer it.

"But it's different." Skylar said looking up at the doctor.

"Yes, she wasn't decapitated. But she was poisoned and her eyes were taken. This was a crime of passion." Holly answered

"How can you tell?" Gail asked

"The way her body was found, this victim wasn't raped." There were no signs of struggle. It would have been ruled a suicide if the eyes hadn't been removed.

"What do you think?" Skylar prompted the doctor.

"I can't guess."

"Doctor Stewart, I think all we can do right now is guess. We have nothing on our side, this could be something." Skylar was persuasive, Holly realized just how enthralled the other woman was about her opinion.

"She committed suicide."

"But you believe it's connected to these murders." Gail asked

"Yes." Holly breathed out

"How do you explain the eyes?" Skylar questioned.

"I was hoping you'd tell me that, detective."

Skylar looked down at the file and studied it.

"Gail! Oliver wants to know why you're not answering your phone!" Chloe walked in almost yelling.

The blonde padded herself for her phone, "I must have left it back at your hotel." She stated nonchalantly, then after a few seconds turning bright red.

The others were left in a very uncomfortable silence. Holly didn't want to think about what that meant. But it was obvious now; they smelled of the same shampoo, Gail was wearing clothes too expensive for her taste, and the two women had come in together. Her heart dropped, it was one thing to see Gail flirt with the detective but another to know that they had slept together.

Skylar broke the awkward silence lifting her eyes from the file in thought, "I forgot mine too, I'll go get them. Diaz come with me, meet me up at the burial site." She said looking up at Gail.

When Skylar and Chris left, Chloe felt the awkwardness between the doctor and Gail.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." The blonde was quick to bolt out of an awkward situation.

"You have to tell her." the shorter woman told Holly quietly.

"What?"

"You have to tell her you love her." she blushed

"That wouldn't be fair. She has Skylar now."

"Do you really believe casual, probably feeling lonely sex compares to how she feels about you?"

"You have no filter do you?"

"Nope." Chloe chirped.

"Ever since Skylar showed up she's barely looked at me. It's been months maybe she's over me."

"You don't just get over someone who changed your life, Holly."

"You're just trying to make me feel better, everyone likes Skylar. And I'm pretty sure they like her with Gail."

"That detective was Gail's perfect distraction. And that is absolutely all she will be. When this case is over, Skylar will be too."

"What?" Holly asked scowling

"If I was in Gail's shoes, I would have slept with her too, repeatedly. Which Gail will probably do, but our girl is smart. She's not emotionally invested in this girl, she's just a really good fuck. This is the distraction she thinks she needs. I'll give her a week after Skylar leaves for to realize that her heart beats your name. Cause she obviously can't hear it over those green eyes and killer bod."

The pathologist was at loss for words, here was this little red head ball of words that just told her straight up how it is. No sugar coating, no sensor, no bullshit.

"Uuhm." Was all the doctor could muster up.

"Let's just hope we solve this case before Gail decides she might want to go to Vancouver though." She teased.

Gail walked in a couple minutes later minus a coffee cup.

"We should go meet up Detective Aldaine." The blonde directed to Chloe. "Thank you for your help Doctor Stewart." She finished nervously.

"It's my job, Detective Peck."

With that Gail turned and walked away, Chloe gave Holly a quick hug and ran after the detective.

"There's a house 2000 ft. East. I ran the address, it belongs to Raymond Grewer. He died a few years back, now his son Wilder Grewer owns it." Chris told the detectives.

"Grewer?" Gail asked as she rummaged through the new victim file. "Samantha Grewer." Her eyes shot up meeting green ones, that were equally excited.

"Call Oliver and ask for a warrant. Chris run a background check." Skylar ordered getting into the car and heading east, lights blaring."

"Wilder spent a couple years in prison for possession and arson, then he spent a few years in a mental institution." He read aloud to the detective.

"He was released 10 years ago, then he disappeared. There's no record of him. No credit cards, no cars to his name, nothing. All that we have is that house."

Gail's voice came over the radio, "We were denied the warrant."

"What why?!" Skylar yelled

"Case was closed. The judge won't sign."

"Son of a bitch!" The brunette breathed out punching the steering wheel. She let out a frustrated moan, her eyes almost tearing.

"We'll find another way Skylar." The blonde promised

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The brunette cried out.

"If it makes you feel better we can go check it out. Just look around" Chris said to her.

The detective looked at him and smiled. "Tell Gail."

The squads made it to the house. It was rather large, it had probably been grand during its glory days. Now it was falling apart and the grass was knee high with weeds. It looked abandoned, very abandoned.

"I don't think anyone has been here in a long while." Chloe said looking at the vine encrusted house.

"Yeah, Wilder probably doesn't even know his father left it behind for him."

"That may be the case but it's better to be safe than sorry. We'll fight for that warrant." Skylar commanded.

"Price and Diaz come with me. Peck, you go back to Doctor Stewart. I need as much intel on Samantha Grewer as I can get."

"Detective Peck, right?" Asked a man who was sitting at Holly's desk.

"Yeah, who are you?" She's asked annoyed

"Michael, I'm the new intern." He stood to shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Michael." The blonde stated dripping with sarcasm.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you." He smiled

"Really? Like what?"

"You're ..."

"A bitch?" She finished for him.

"I was going to say difficult to work with." He laughed "And you're probably one of the best cops 15 had, and you'll most likely be the best detective they've had."

"Damn right I am." She smirked

"And I've got to say though, you must have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." He lowered his face, embarrassed that he complimented the detective.

"Thank... You..." Gail smiled weakly. It had been a long day and it was sweet of him to compliment her.

"Detective." Holly interrupted as she walked in to their silence.

"Did you get my message?" The blonde asked.

"I did. Michael you can call it a day. Go get some rest." The doctor smiled at him.

"Thank you Doctor Stewart. Detective Peck a pleasure. Try not to keep the good doctor, she hasn't been home since yesterday morning."

"That's not your place -" Holly started.

"Thank you for letting me know." Gail interrupted.

He walked out, leaving the two women in the lab.

"Don't be mad at him, I could already tell. I'll call Skylar and tell her we can do this tomorrow." She started taking out her phone.

"Gail, I just want to get this case over with a couple more hours won't hurt." Holly tried, her voice obviously exhausted.

"Just walk me though what you know about Samantha Grewer."

4 coffees and 2 hours later, Holly had gone through the autopsy in detail. Gail wrote notes on anything and everything, at this point the simplest detail could help Skylar.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Gail asked when Holly had finished packing her stuff and was heading out.

"Actually, I'm going to call Rachel to pick me up. She has my car."

"No, let me drive you home."

"It's alright Gail."

"No, I insist."

"Fine. Only because I know she'll take forever."

"Great. You'll get to see my new ride." She winked

The drive to Holly's was quiet. It was comfortable but quiet.

"Thank you." The brunette said unbuckling her belt.

"Anytime. You know that." Gail smiled.

"Are you going back to work?"

"Yeah, Skylar and I have a very long night ahead of us." She rubbed her forehead.

"I bet you do." Holly said under her breath.

"Really?" The blonde asked turning irritated.

"Who you sleep with is none of my business-"

"No it's not. Especially cause you're with someone else." Gail interrupted.

"Gail, I'm not with anyone. I was only with her for two months." Holly breathed in. "Then I realized I wasn't over you, well I admitted it to myself, I sort of always knew." Holly looked out the side window avoiding eye contact with the blonde. She knew that if she looked into those baby blues she'd cave in and cry. She'd fall into her arms, but she wasn't sure if the other woman was ready catch her.

"This isn't fair." Gail whispered.

"I'm not expecting anything. But I'll be clear on one thing." She said getting out of the car. She closed the door and leaned against the window. "There's no way I'm losing the most wonderful person I've ever met to that egotistic detective." And with that she turned and walked away leaving a Gail absolutely speechless.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! And a special thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Please go easy on me with this chapter.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Gail drove back to the station Holly's comment running through her head. She wasn't sure what to think of it, she still cared about the doctor. But it came as a surprise to her, and she was had just slept with Skylar. She turned the car off and let out the breath she was holding and walked into the station.

She walked in to find Skylar focused on something on the computer screen.

"I got notes on the autopsy." She spoke startling the other detective.

"You scared me." She smiled. Gail walked up to her and handed over the file.

"Sorry." The blonde chuckled, she looked down into the other woman's eyes. She realized just how tired Skylar looked, but she still managed to look breathtaking. When she saw the brunette's mouth curl into a smile she leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Mmmmm. I didn't realize how much I needed that." Skylar closed her eyes happily. Gail found herself leaning in again and kissing the other detective fervently.

"Gail, if you don't stop I won't be able to either." The brunette smiled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She kissed her lightly.

"Come back to my place tonight."

"And be late to work again?" Skylar quipped.

"Isn't it worth it though." Gail smirked.

"You have no idea." Skylar breathed out. "But before I get too worked up let's go over these notes so we can get out of here."

The two women sat in the office going through everything Holly had explained to Gail. They had nothing and it had been at least 2 hours. Skylar leaned back and stretched the exhaustion from her body.

"This is killing me." She said burying her face in her hands.

Gail leaned in and kissed her head. The brunette smiled turning her head to meet blue eyes. "You know you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life."

"Weird. You're like the second person whose said that to me today." Gail smirked earning an eye roll from Skylar. "It was Holly's intern, it was so weird. It was flattering but creepy in a way." She scrunched her nose up.

"So now you think I'm creepy."

"No, it's actually incredibly sweet when it comes from you."

"Let's call it a night. I'm exhausted and you're making me really..."

"Don't. Or we won't make it home." She smirked kissing her lips.

"Do you miss home?" Gail asked kissing Skylar's fingers.

"A little. But not really. I like a change of scenery. I needed this." She smiled looking down at Gail.

"So did I."

The two women were laying together in Gail's bed. Skylar was running her hand across a bare pale back.

"Holly told me something today."

"Really? What?" The brunette asked intrigued.

"She told me she wanted me back, to summarize."

"Yet you're in bed with me." Skylar scowled.

"You think I'm a terrible person."

"No. I think that you're frustrated."

"What should I do?"

"I'm honestly not sure, the fact that we just had sex complicates it."

"I'm not trying to use you." Gail propped herself up to look into green eyes.

" I know, you needed me. We needed each other. We're helping each other."

"I like you. I find you insanely attractive and I don't think I've let a second slip by that I don't think about jumping your bones." Gail laughed into the brunette's neck embarrassed.

"And that's perfectly fine, and I completely understand your lust for me. I mean look at me."

"Holly was right, you are egotistic. And smart. Funny. Caring. Irresistible. Amazing." She smiled punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I'm great I know. But you're not over Holly."

"I'm not."

"Tell her. Gail, you and I both know this was only temporary. If Holly still cares about you, maybe it was meant to be."

"She walked away from me."

"And you haven't from her?"

"Whose side are you on?" Gail frowned.

"Gail I'm on your side, but if there's one thing I know, it's that you and I are a lot alike. And that means that your specialty is running when you're scared. I'm conflicted because one that doctor is extremely hot. I mean EXTREMELY hot." Skylar teased.

"You should get a go at her." Gail smirked.

"That's funny, you'd like that wouldn't you." She smiled "Just let me finish. Secondly I know she cares about you. I know you were completely distracted by the beauty that is me but I noticed the way she looks at you and that screams of love. And I will admit that besides your gorgeous face and killer bod I flirted with you to get a rise out of her."

"That's just evil."

"Oh I know, but it helped you, didn't it?"

"It did." She smiled lovingly.

"So my work here is done. Well my work with you is. Not the case really, not yet anyway."

"Thank you Skylar Aldaine." Gail leaned in and kissed her.

"Something tells me that you and I aren't done messing around."

"Not just yet." Gail smirked.

The next morning the detectives made their way to the station. Skylar got to work on studying the autopsy and started making phone calls for a warrant.

"I feel useless." Gail groaned.

"There isn't much we can do until we have that warrant." Skylar smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go get us some breakfast." The blonde smiled kissing Skylar lightly, their gaze lingering.

The brunette smiled and continued to look at the file in front of her.

Gail ran into Chloe who was on her way to booking, then two women then bumped into Michael.

"Good morning Detective Peck." The man smiled warmly

"Good morning Michael, this is Officer Price. Officer Price this is Holly's new intern Michael."

The two exchanged greetings and handshakes.

"I was here to drop off this file. Doctor Stewart said it might help."

"I was on my way out to get some breakfast, Detective Aldaine is in her office.

"Do you mind if I join you? Doctor Stewart put me on breakfast duty too. And you must know her taste." He chuckled

"You two go ahead, I'll take the file to Skylar." Chloe smiled

Gail and Michael walked out and got into his car

"Doctor Stewart just sent this over. " Chloe said walking into the office where Skylar studied another file.

"Thanks." She smiled putting the file aside.

*4 hours later.

Skylar looked at the time on the wall and scowled. She picked up her phone and dialed Gail's number. A buzzing came from the other woman's desk. It was so Gail to forget her phone.

The detective picked up the file from Holly and began reading through it. All it contained were pictures of the victims and a color at the bottom.

"What?" The detective asked herself.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Holly.

"Doctor Stewart." Holly answered

"Good afternoon doctor, it's detective Aldaine."

"Hello detective what can I do for you?"

"Well I got your file, but I don't quite understand it."

"What file?"

"The file you sent this morning, I just got around to seeing it."

"Detective, I haven't sent in any file."

"The file with the pictures of the victims Holly."

"I haven't sent anything to 15, unless it was yesterday through Gail."

"Alright, I'll call you back."

Skylar sat at her desk worried. She shot up and walked into the station to find Chloe.

"Price!" she yelled.

"Yes?"

"Price, who brought that file in today?" she asked.

"Doctor Stewart's intern, Michael."

"Have you seen Gail?" Skylar frowned.

"No."

"She hasn't come back from getting us breakfast."

"She left with Michael, maybe they got caught up. They did say they were getting breakfast for Holly too.

"Yeah maybe."

Skyalr walked away and sat at her desk flipping through the pictures and colors. She started dialing Holly again.

"Detective?" Holly answered

"Your intern brought it in. Is Gail there with you?" The detective said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I haven't seen Gail since last night. And my intern is off today."

"What?"

"An officer said that he dropped off the file and that he and Gail left to get breakfast."

"I haven't told him to drop anything off. I don't know why he would. What's in the file exactly? You know what, never mind. I'm on my way."

Holly was was there in 10 minutes hunched over Skylar next to the file.

"What is all this?" The doctor frowned.

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Well I know the colors are most likely the color of the victims eyes."

"All of them have colors except Samantha's."

"Her eyes were blue." Holly added.

Skylar started skimming through the photos, "how did I not notice this sooner!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" The doctor asked startled.

"There were no victims with blue eyes." Skylar breathed out, realization hitting her hard.

She ran out the door and yelled to Chris, "Chris go check if Gail's car is here."

"What's going on?" Holly asked.

"Last night Gail told me that your intern had commented on her eyes, he said they were the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. Blue eyes, Holly. Then he brings this in, he's trying to tell us something." She almost yelled picking up the file.

Chris barged in breathing hard he had obviously been running, "Her car is still here."

"Holly get a hold of him, maybe he knows where she is. She left her phone here."

"He won't pick up." Holly said exasperated.

"Last name, Holly."

"Michael Young. He was an intern from the University of Toronto."

"This him?" Skylar asked turning the screen and calling an APB for his car.

Holly looked at the picture and her face turned to horror as she read.

"What is it?"

"Thats not him, Skylar. Those were the credentials he walked in with but that's not the man that was interning."

* * *

Thun thun thun!

In my head Gail is still very confused about what she wants. So even after Holly admitted she wanted her back in the last chapter she's still trying to run. Don't worry though, she'll get around to knowing exactly what she wants. And come on, you wouldn't give up Skylar that quickly either.

Please trust I know what I'm doing with this chapter. Gail is complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

*4 hours earlier

"You're in great danger, officer." Michael said as he parked.

"Excuse me?" Gail panicked

He grabbed the steering wheel and let out a frustrated moan.

"I am breaching all kinds of security codes and shit for this." he breathed out

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about and it freaking me out a bit."

"I'm not Michael, I'm not really Dr, Stewart's intern either." he admitted.

"Okay then who the hell are you?" Gail's defenses went up and she clutched the door.

"My name is Detective Harold Oswald." he pulled out his badge and handed it to Gail. "I'm working this mission undercover, we have reason to believe that Ms. Aldaine is a target."

"A target in this case? What are we doing just sitting here then?" the blonde asked exasperated.

"I had a break in this case a few days ago." he grabbed a suitcase from the backseat and handed a folder from inside it to Gail. "Wilder Grewer, watched his mother kill herself, then his father proceeded to take her eyes out right in front of him. He moved to Victoria trying to run away from his past only to lose his girlfriend to suicide 8 years later. He spent sometime in a sanitarium but was released in less than a year. A year after that, the killing spree began. It wasn't until the third murder that we saw a pattern and learned it was a serial murder. He made his way back to his demons and has gone rampant since."

"What does this have to do with Aldaine and me?" Gail almost whispered.

"Grewer is a very smart man, he worked as a nurse in Victoria but studied computers on the side. He's managed to keep track of our progress in this case yet be completely invisible. That is until you found his old house. The next day I went for a look around, there is a cabin around 5 miles north of there.

Belonged to his girlfriend, I took the liberty to check it out." he handed the blonde his phone.

Gail couldn't believe her eyes at first, on the walls were pictures of Skylar and her from crime scenes and the hotel.

"He's been following us." Gail cried

"First he was interested in you, he has pictures of you from the first murder in Toronto. When Aldaine arrived she began to show up on his time line."

"And Sally Rogers? The cop from Division 4?" the detective asked remembering the last victim.

"Her father worked the case when his mother killed herself. Grewer killed her because her father died a few years after the case."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I was in that house, he likes to pay attention to detail and keeps record of everything."

"Why can't we go arrest him?" Gail questioned

"Because of this." he said lifting his shirt up and revealing a recently stitched up cut.

"What is that?" Gail trembled

"He put a bomb in me, told me I'd live if I brought you to him. I told him I'd rather die." he sobbed "But he has my daughter."

"No. Please. No." the blonde cried.

"I'm so sorry Gail.

She never felt the blow, just the blood trickling down her face and her sight becoming fuzzy until she couldn't see anymore.

4 hours later*

Gail opened her eyes, pain shooting through her head strong enough to make her wince and shut her eyes again. She rubbed her head and tried to open her eyes again slowly, making out that it was dark out. She blinked a couple times, adjusting herself to try and make out where she was.

"My car?" she whispered her throat a little rusty. She sat up straight touching everything and anything to make sure this was real. The blonde looked out and realized that her car was still parked at 15. She opened the door and made her way to the bull pen as fast as she could. She didn't understand why she was alive but she wasn't going to question it this point.

"Gail! Oh my god!" Skylar yelled as she saw the blonde walking into the station. She sprinted towards her and wrapped her in a hug getting a tighter one in return.  
"Gail, what happened?" The detective cried. "Gail..." She was cut off by a sweet kiss from the blonde.

The rest of the officers watching on took this as a way to make their way out of there. Leaving Steve, Holly, Traci, Chloe, and Chris to wait and see how their detective was doing.

"I'm okay." She said looking at Skylar then past her to her fellow cops and of course her ex. Her stomach clenched at the sight of a very worried looking Holly. She was so wrapped up in the brunette detective that she had completely missed that the doctor was there.

"Michael. Gail he's not who we think he is. What happened?"

"I know..." Gail started and without another word the blonde began to empty the contents of her stomach right in front of the other woman.

"Gail!" Steve yelled as he ran up to his sister.

"Andy get me a warm towel, Traci can you get my medical kit from Skylar's office, and Chris help me bring her to the couch in the break room." Holly started as she made her way over to where Gail was.

Skylar was holding back her hair, there was no sign of it stopping.

"Holly what's happening?" The brunette cried.

"I'm not sure." She said looking down at the younger woman.

At this point Gail began to cry, the spewing would stop for a few seconds and then she'd be right back at it.

"We need to get her to the couch."  
They had waited to see if the vomiting would stop long enough to carry her there but there was no luck.

In one flex Chris had scooped her up and was carrying her into the break room, not carrying for a second that his ex had thrown up on him. He laid her carefully on the couch then excused himself to change.

Traci brought the doctor's bag to her and Andy had a towel on Gail's head. The vomiting seemed to have stopped.

"She has a fever. It's not high but it's a fever." Holly stated. "Gail, honey stay with me." She said checking the detectives pupils, and realizing she might be going into shock.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Skylar added worriedly.

The blonde shot up and once again emptied what seemed to be the last of her stomach and fainted on the spot. Skylar and Holly reacted and pushed her back on the bed.

"Gail! Gail!" The brunette detective called shaking the blonde.

"Skylar, relax. I'll check her vitals again." The doctor said placing a hand on top of hers as a way to calm the other woman.

Holly went through her vitals again. She was trying to fight back tears, as the doctor she had to put on a façade for the rest of the blonde's friends. Someone had to be strong, even if she was just acting. Seeing Gail like this was harder than anything she had been through. There was nothing she could do to help the younger woman with the pain and discomfort she was feeling. She knew the detective as a woman who liked to keep everything to herself, she never really liked to be vulnerable in front of people. That was until they met and suddenly the blonde felt comfortable enough to share things with Holly that probably no one else knew. The brunette knew however that the blonde still wasn't 100 percent trusting or open when they're relationship ended abruptly that infamous night with her friends. And although she had confessed that her feelings for Gail were still there, that she still cared, that she wanted her back in her life a new problem arose as a beautiful, smart ass detective from Victoria. And like Holly had convinced herself before, Gail had every right to be with her. She herself had moved on, or at least tried to. And if they were meant to be they would.

"Andy call an ambulance. She might be going into shock." Holly finally spoke up.

The cop got up and rounded Holly stepping around the puddle of stomach contents when something caught her eye.

She pulled out gloves from her utility belt, slipping them on and picking up something from the mess.

"Detectives." She simply said turning to show them the object.

Traci looked up, "What is that?"

"Did that come out of her?" Skylar asked getting up from beside Gail.

"Sure looks like it." Andy replied getting a paper towel and wiping off most of the gunk off what seemed like a little bottle, then changed her gloves. She pulled the cork off and pulled up a rolled up piece of paper.

Traci and Skylar saw the fear in the cop's eyes and eventually the tears that began to fall.

"Andy, what is it?" Traci asked exasperated. "Andy!"

"Andy!" Skylar finally yelled coming up to her failing to swipe the paper.

"Holly move away from her." the cop finally spoke.

"What?" Holly please!

"What's going on?" Skylar warned.

"There's a bomb inside her."

The three women looked at each other and then at the blonde laying on the couch.

"Let me see that." the detective said

"You really don't"

"Give it to me. Now!"

Skylar wasn't sure what she was expecting to read, but this she was definitely not ready for. She read it over and over again hoping it would disappear.

_Detective Peck is sporting a bomb in her stomach, one wrong move and it goes off. No matter where she is.  
__Time to pay your ransom Detective Aldaine, answer your phone when I call._


	8. Chapter 8

This. This. I don't know.. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Detective Peck is sporting a bomb in her stomach, one wrong move and it goes off. No matter where she is.****  
****Time to pay your ransom Detective Aldaine, answer your phone when I call.****  
**

Skylar froze in place, and went pale. Her eyes transfixed in fear.

"What's going on?" Holly asked exasperated.

"Andy?" Traci questioned after a very uncomfortable silence.

"Skylar! What is it!" Holly cried, getting annoyed.

The detective passed the slip of paper to Traci only to be plagued with the same terrified look.

"I swear to God if-" the doctor cried only to get interrupted by Traci passing her the note.

As someone who worked with the police the doctor had seen her share of scary situations. Holly had encountered everything from ruthless murder, to a tragic suicide. She had dealt with gruesome bodies to the bodies of small children, it was a hard job she knew that. The brunette also knew that she had to be prepared for the worst especially because the woman she loved was a cop. One could never be really prepared however, it was proven when 2 other detectives and a TO were standing around looking completely shocked and at loss for words. Holly looked down at Gail, the blonde looking especially vulnerable. She had no idea how they would break the news when she woke up.

"We have to tell her right now Hols." Traci whispered, reading the doctor's mind.

"We can't scare her, lets wait until this sick bastard calls. That way we actually have something to tell her." Andy pitched in.

"She's right, this creep is going to call and I don't want her to be awake when he does." Skylar added

The four women huddled around Gail and watched Skylar's phone intently as it sat silent on the coffee table.

"We need to tell Oliver." Andy remembered.

"We tell him after the call, Traci you can record the call." Skylar said

"We're being imprudent keeping this from everyone else, especially her family." Andy replied.

"We'll tell them! Just wait OK!" Skylar defended as she stood and began to pace.

The awkward silence was interrupted by the detective's phone blaring into the room. She looked at her coworkers, fear evident in her eyes and slowly picked up the phone and answered it, pressing the speaker.

"Detective Aldaine." she tried to sound as poised as she could fake.

"You follow directions, good to know." the voice at the other end answered.

"Who are you?"

"Are there not more important questions to be answered, Detective? For example I don't know, how much time your little girlfriend has before she implodes on you? Or what it is that I want in exchange to have your woman back in one piece?"

"Killing you will be all too easy."

"Ah ah Detective, you have to pay a price. You pay Gail's life, or give me an hour of your time, alone."

"I don't make deals with stupid criminals."

"So pay the price of your gorgeous blonde, and hope that she's the only one that perishes."

"When I find you, and I will find you. You'll pray to every entity that your mother have aborted you."

"Oh Skylar, understand one of you will die, just remember that Gail deserves it a lot less than you. I mean she has that gorgeous doctor that she so desperately needs to get back to as soon as she finishes screwing you, and you have nothing. "

Silence.

"Tick tock detective, there's not much you can do huddled around a sleeping Gail."

**click**

The room fell absolutely silent, the three women looking down averting their eyes from a frustrated Skylar.

"We have to tell Gail, Skylar you have to tell her." Andy said

The detective knew they were right, so she nodded and Holly began to shake the blonde awake.

"Do you want us to get out?" Traci asked, earning a disapproving look from Holly.

"No. Stay." she replied eying the doctor.

"Stay where?" Gail asked groggily.

"Gail you have a bomb inside you." Skylar said without a thought,

"What?" she asked mortified.

"You were kidnapped by Michael, he put a bomb in you and is now asking for ransom."

Gail began to cry, and was soon comforted by Holly.

"Nice." Traci rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time to lose." she replied playing the recording to Gail.

Gail listened to every word carefully, every syllable biting into her heart.

"What are we going to do?" Gail cried.

"You're going to do nothing. I'm going to find him. What's the last thing you remember?" Skylar asked kneeling in front of the blonde.

"Michael took me to the diner, we were talking, Sklyar, apparently he's an undercover detective his name is Harold Oswald. He was investigating the murders, he found a place about 5 miles from the house, Grewer had been watching me and then you. He killed the woman from 4 because her father had investigated his mother's suicide. This guy isn't just a serial killer, he's much more complex than that. He's capable of anything, I have a bomb in my stomach!" she cried.

"Grewer?" Skylar asked confused. "So Michael isn't Grewer?"

"No, he was undercover. He warned me, but Grewer had a bomb in him and he had his daughter captive. I was the ransom for the daughter." she said burying her face in her hands.

"But why not go straight for Skylar?" Andy asked

"Because with Gail he has the upper hand." Holly finally spoke up. "Skylar would have given nothing without a time is worth a lot detective."

"If its time with me he wants, time he will get." Skylar answered

"He wants your life." the blonde spit.

Skylar's phone beeped in her pocket. "I need my laptop."

A moment later she was turning it on and opening up an email. A video began to play, it was dimly lit but not too dark.

"That's Oswald!" Gail piped, only to watch him get his head blown off with a riffle.

There was silence, and a few seconds later they saw Gail on a table. Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's waist and Traci put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Skylar watched intently as hands opened the blonde up and indeed put a small bomb inside her. When the procedure was finished Grewer began to talk.

"The detonator is made of a special material that will deteriorate in her stomach's acid after 24 hours, rendering the bomb inactive. Skylar, you will give me that hour before that or your friend goes boom. And if you cooperate Dr. Stewart will remove the bomb by tomorrow night and she will be intact. You know where to go, please come alone."

.

"Here," she said handing Traci the phone. "I had him on long enough to use the built in tracer, find out where he is. Find Oswald's daughter, give Oliver the recording and call Gail's family."

"And what are you going to do?" Gail asked.

"I'm going to find this fucker." she replied

"By yourself?" Gail yelled pulling out of Holly's embrace.

"Yes Gail. That's what he said. Or have you not been listening."

"That doesn't mean you have to go."

"Your life is at risk."

"And so is yours."

"I don't have time for this." she began to walk away, but Gail pulled her gun out of her holster and pointed it to her head.

"I swear to god, I'll pull the trigger if you leave."

"Gail!" Holly yelled.

"You think I wont do it?" she bit.

"You're not, because you'd be a coward."

"A coward? I'm a walking bomb!"

"Yes and there's a way out."

"Who's to say he won't kill me even after you talk to him. Then we'll both lose our lives in vain."

"That's why they'll be there to shoot him. I have a tracking device in my heart. Traci, call Victoria and they'll track it. Find him like that."

"Please don't go, we'll find a way." Gail cried

"No, this is the only way."

"Please tell me you'll try to come back. Alive."

"I promise you I'll try."

Gail pulled her in for a rough, passionate kiss. Their lips desperate and needy, no truer example of a last kiss.

"I'll try because this cannot be the last time I get to kiss you."

With one more kiss Gail let her go, and watched Skylar walk away. When the brunette was out of sight she fell to the floor and cried. She was vulnerable, she was scared.

The three women came to her. Holly with a heavy heart, Andy with sympathy, and Traci with a unique understanding.

The blonde found refuge in Traci's arms, the detective knowing exactly why.

"She cant die for me. I cant carry another one with me Trace." and she broke down.

Traci helped her up and onto the couch, and Andy made her way to Oliver to get the search started. Holly stayed behind keeping her distance by sitting at the table.

"I'm going to call Steve." the detective said to Holly as she made her way out leaving the two alone.

It was quiet, Gail was stoic laying down and Holly was slowly drinking the coffee in front of her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Gail whispered.

"Don't be."

"Well I am."

"Are you in love with her?" Holly asked never looking at Gail.

"There are things I love about her." she replied looking down at her hands. Then looking back up to find Holly's reaction.

The doctor stood making her way out. "Don't leave Hols, I need you."

Holly wanted to scream at her, but this was not the time to play the jealous ex. She walked back and sat next to Gail.

"I love you." the blonde whispered as she laid her head on the doctor's lap. "But I also care about Skylar, and I know I can fall in love with her."

"Just sleep Gail. Please." Holly said choking back tears.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

* * *

Traci walked in and sat in front of Holly and a very sound asleep Gail.

"How are you doing?" The detective asked sympathetically.

"I should be the least of your problems right now. How's Skylar?" Holly responded.

"I'm still worried about you. This." She said pointing at Gail but referring to a few hours earlier. "This has been insane." Traci said sadly

"I can't even pretend to know how she's feeling."

"None of us can, honey. We can barely tell when she's bomb free."

"How's Skylar, Trace?" Holly asked again.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, we're waiting out as much as we can. Give Gail those 24 hours, but he moves and so do we."

"So he's not trying to kill her?" Holly asked confused.

"No, not yet anyway. He's throwing punches but that's it. They're just talking, I wish I knew of what but we have no ears inside."

"You'll let me know if anything changes?" Holly wondered timidly.

"Of course. And Hols, I know Gail was very imprudent with her actions today... but don't let that define her. As far as Skylar and her, that's none of my business. And I know you love her and I know she's in love with you but her situation-"

"Traci, I know. I'd probably react that way as well, she's a cop but it never gets any easier. She didn't deserve this." The brunette ran her hand through blonde locks.

"Gail is definitely unique, but you need to understand that in her position...I understand why she pointed the gun to her head. It wasn't for Skylar. It was for you, for me, for Andy. She would have even done it for Duncan. We may seem selfish, but it's always about everyone else. Take Jerry for example, Hols." tears started rolling down her eyes. "He gave his life for her. It's not about who you love or who you're sleeping with." She wiped her face only to find more tears flowing. "I visited Gail in the hospital after Jerry died, she was blaming herself. She couldn't even look at me. It wasn't her fault, Jerry saved her life. He chose to do that because he's a good person, just like Gail. I can't even imagine how overwhelmed she was, I know she didn't want that burden again."

"Thank you, Trace." Holly smiled weakly as the other woman got up to hug her.

"Gail, Gail is in love with you Hols. She loves you very much.. Even if it might not seem like it right now. The pressure she's under is something out of her control and sadly it's taking a toll on your relationship. All we can do is stand by her."

"Yeah." The doctor said looking down at the woman in her lap.

"I'm going to go back now. I'll let you know as soon as anything changes." And with that the detective walked out.

Holly watched the other woman walk out to finally let out the shaky breath she was holding. She soon lost control of herself and tears ran down her eyes, her hand moved over her mouth to shush her quick shallow breaths. She was confused, Holly Stewart was honestly confused. Gail's words echoed through her head. The blonde had told her she could fall in love with someone else, which meant that the other woman made her happy. And why wouldn't she, Skylar could probably understand her a lot better. Skylar knew what it meant to be a cop, a detective. She had seen their exchanges, they were so alike, and what did she and Gail have in common? Maybe she had to let her go, what more could she do. Gail hadn't fought for her, she closed herself off and then jumped on the hot detective, Holly didn't deserve this. She wasn't supposed to be be blaming herself or feeling sorry for herself. They both had part in ruining their relationship, Gail being petulant was however the biggest factor. She threw her head back to stop the tears, she really didn't want to cry anymore. Her attention then gravitated to the blonde, when something caught her attention. She moved her fingers to Gail's stomach only to be drenched in warm red liquid. She lifted her shirt carefully and to her dismay, the stitches were being bled through. She didn't even have to wake the detective, she shot up and writhed in pain. She let out a scream, placing a hand over the cut and look terrified at the sight of blood.

"Gail?!" Holly gasped out.

"It hurts! It's hurts too much!" She yelled followed by a cry. "What's going on?"

"Okay relax, we don't know what sudden movements will do, just lay back Gail." The doctor whispered calmly.

Gail obliged even with the setting pain, she laid down as Holly pulled her shirt up to inspect what she could.

"The stitches are coming out, you're bleeding out." She got up and grabbed her kit.

The cut was thorough, and pulled the stitches out she realized that the blood was excess, Grewer had made sure to clamp her veins. Her relief was cut short when she eyed the small bomb.

"Oh my god." She whispered

"What is it Hols?!" Gail gasped.

"Don't you dare move! Don't move Gail. I'll be right back." Gail could hear Holly screaming Traci's name and in a minute the other detective and Steve were in the room hunched over her abdomen.

"What's going on?!" Gail asked.

"Gail." Steve started.

"Don't fucking do this! What's going on?!" She cried.

"The timer has less than five minutes."

Gail looked at her brother blankly, and before she could react Steve was next to her holding her down with his weight.

"What can we do Hol?" He asked hopefully.

"I-I have no idea, I've never done this before."

"What caused the bleeding?" Traci asked.

"She was just laying there, I saw the blood through her shirt, then I realized the stitches were coming out."

"Traci, get Skylar out of there. Grewer lied!" Steve breathed out.

The detective ran out of the room and Steve looked at Holly.

"Okay Holly, I know you can do this. I know you can figure this out."

Holly's eyes began to tear, she wasn't sure. And now here was the body of the love of her life in her hands.

"Holly please. Try." He pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. Grewer said the detonator would dissolve in 24 hours, maybe I can get it to dissolve faster." She said quickly.

"Great, great. Let's do that."

Holly wiped her brow and began to experiment with the detonator. Spilling blood, water, and fat onto it and nothing. She grunted in frustration, her eyes skimming to the 2 and half minutes.

"You get out of here if you can't do it." Gail growled.

No answer.

"I swear to god Steve if you don't get her out of here!" Gail muffled a cry.

Holly tried to keep herself together, it was no use. The tears falling, her heart beat accelerating, and her once nimble hands shaking violently. She licked her lips tasting the salt from her tears. Then her eyes went wide in realization. She kept crying, thinking of everything and anything. And tear by tear she let fall onto the detonator, the secret, salt water. How could she not realize this before!? She wasn't producing enough.1 and a half minutes.

"Steve salt water! That's what dissolves it!" She yelled, the man looking at her in awe as she let her tear fall on her finger and carefully drip on the cord. He got up from Gail and ran to the sink to make a mix.

"Do you think this will work?" He yelled.

"I don't know, but it's worth the try."

He walked back and began to drip, and smiled wide when it worked.

"Drop by drop, don't pour it in."

30 seconds and they kept going.

...

5 seconds and Steve looked at the doctor worriedly.

"I'm not leaving."

And at 2 seconds the two let out a sigh of relief as the screen went black and the device was inactive. The doctor pulled it out carefully handing it to Steve. Her brow furrowed as she realized a plastic lining inside.

"It was never going to dissolve." She said to Steve. "He lied, if she hadn't bled through, you would have died Gail." Her attention was now back on the blonde.

"Am I okay?" Gail sobbed.

"Yeah, you just need to go to the hospital."

"I'll call the ambulance." Steve smiled at his sister then to Holly. He kissed the doctors head and walked out, his phone by his ear.

"You saved my life." The blonde whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Holly smiled sweetly, and they were interrupted by Steve letting them know the ambulance was on its way.

"Steve, where's Skylar?" Gail finally asked.

"Grewer is dead, Skylar is at the hospital." He rasped out.

"Is she ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing major, she came out like a champ." He smiled.

The ETA's ran in and carefully propped Gail onto a gurney.

"Are you going with her?" Holly asked Steve.

"Yeah, but you'd do me a favor if you go I have paperwork to fill out. That's if you want to."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled turning to leave.

Steve grabbed hold of her arm. Startled by the sudden movement she turned to him. "I have a lot to say to you, but since you have to hurry I'll let you go with this. I heard what happened here with Skylar. And just like you had to realize you weren't over Gail, she had to do the same with Skylar. Give her a chance. She's in love with you too. I know the difference between moving on and just trying to forget."

Holly smiled, melting into his strong arms as the wrapped securely around her.

"I know you were ready to let her go." He whispered meeting her watering eyes.

* * *

Decided to end this fic faster than I had originally planned. I have chapter 10 finished and debating whether to add one more chapter after that.

*I know nothing about bombs or the effect salt water has on them, and I wasn't about to do research on that. So if its wrong its for the story's sake so just go with it.*


End file.
